Faerûn
Faerûn is a major continent on the planet of Toril, and where the majority of Plan B's episodes take place. NOTE: This wiki only explores Plan B's specific changes to the official Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms campaign setting. For more general information on a given location, see the corresponding page on the Forgotten Realms Wiki, which can be found at the top of each Plan B Wiki place page (but be mindful of spoilers!). Regions East Most of the nations in this region bordered the eastern expanses of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Here the sea formed a long arm that travels to the east before turning south to become the Alamber Sea. The northern nations of this mysterious area were termed the Unapproachable East and the southern nations the Old Empires, and, for a time, the Empires of the Alamber Sea. Notable Locations * Thay: magocratic nation; home of the notorious Red Wizards. Northwest A region of wilderness, difficult winter weather, orc hordes, and barbarian tribes, this region was generally referred to as "The North", which also contained most of the "Sword Coast North". It was a mostly untamed region that lay between the large Anauroch desert in the east and the expansive Sea of Swords in the west, north of the High Moor. Notable Locations * Helm's Hold: fortress just east of Neverwinter. * Neverwinter: port city in the western part of the region; where the initial members of Plan B met. * Phandalin: frontier mining town to the southeast of Neverwinter; home of Plan B. * Thundertree: town ruins; destroyed when Mount Hotenow erupted in 1451 DR. * Waterdeep: large port metropolis in the southwestern part of the region. * Yartar: fortified city on the east bank of the River Subrin; homeland of Wilnan. North This region stretched from the wide Anauroch desert in the west to the eastern edge of the inland Moonsea, in the northern region of the continent. Northeast This remote area began in the cold, forbidding lands along the great ice sheets and continued south toward the northeastern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars, collectively known as the Cold Lands. It was bordered on the west by the mountain-hemmed land of Vaasa and stretched east to the vast steppes of the Hordelands. Notable Locations * Rashemen: magocratic nation in the northeastern region, bordering Thay; homeland of Skaus Dread Hymn and Siyanko. Interior With the exception of the Shining Plains, these lands lay along the irregular coastline of the western Sea of Fallen Stars. In the north, the Dragonmere arm of the sea extended far to the west, ending close to the Western Heartlands. To the south, the Vilhon Reach formed a second arm leading to the southwest. Notable Locations * The Dragon Coast: area of civilizations along the southern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars; homeland of Gideon Kane. * Turmish: republic in the north of the Vilhon Reach; homeland of Malsaadi Kimbatuul. South The Shining South lay to the south of the regions around the Sea of Fallen Stars, being somewhat isolated by the Lake of Steam in the west, and the vast length of the Shaar. It was bordered along the south by the Great Sea, to the west by the Chultan peninsula region, and in the east by Luiren. Southeast These lands lay to the south and east of the grassy plains known as the Shaar, along the shores of the Great Sea opposite the land of Zakhara. Southwest This region lay along the great Chultan Peninsula that jutted out toward the west. The waters to the north were named the Shining Sea, a body bounded by Calimshan to the north and joined to the Lake of Steam through the Straits of Storm. To the south of the land was the Great Sea. Notable Locations * Chult: a peninsular jungle region, home to many serpentine races and dinosaurs. West This region included the nations south of Waterdeep and north of the Shining Sea that bordered along the Sea of Swords. It encompassed both the majority of the Sword Coast and the Lands of Intrigue. Notable Locations * Amn: large, wealthy merchant nation in the Lands of Intrigue; homeland of Mehgrin Mehregan. Underdark The immense complex of caverns and passages that lay beneath many parts of the continent of Faerûn. Calendar See Calendar of Harptos. Category:Continents of Toril Category:Places Category:Toril Category:Faerûn